


¿Amor y Trabajo? No se Juntan

by xPenguinExplosion



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPenguinExplosion/pseuds/xPenguinExplosion
Summary: Un caso relacionado con uno de los villanos más escurridizos del país, coloca en en una situación un tanto extraña a nuestra detective experta Kirigiri Kyōuko. Una pequeña pista podría ayudar a nuestra detective a resolver todo un misterio, sin embargo ella tendrá que asistir primero a la academia Kibougamine para descubrir el origen de ese caso ¿Sera capaz de lograr su objetivo o encontrara algunos tropiezos en el camino que la detendrán?
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto





	1. Chapter 1

—Aún no quiero...

Unos rebeldes rayos de sol entraron por la ventana de la habitación, avisándole a cierta chica que el día había llegado, dándole fin a su ansiado sueño.   
Con movimiento cansados y pasos pesados la joven abandonó su cama con dirección a la ducha, un baño sería lo indicado no solamente para despertarla, sino también para hacerla olvidar esa molesta investigación que le prohibía dormir correctamente desde hace días.

**(...)**

—Que raro —el sonido del timbre llamó la curiosidad de la joven, no esperaba a nadie ¿Acaso podría ser otra cosa lo que llamaba a su puerta? Con cierta intriga en su mirada se dedicó a observar la entrada.

—¡Hey, Kyouko! ¡Abre o soplare! —la joven rió al escuchar el grito que provenía del otro lado de la puerta y sin tardanza abrió.

—Hinata ¿Qué haces aquí? —el joven simplemente sonrió.

—¿Esperabas a alguien más? —la chica lo medito y negó.

—Si me permites —el chico dio el primer paso y entró al hogar de la joven mientras la mirada de esta lo seguía —me enviaron para darte cierto dato curioso que posiblemente te sirva.

—¿A qué te refieres? —el joven simplemente le entregó un sobre sin remitente o destinatario, con cierta duda ella lo tomo, para comenzar a leer.

—¿Kibougamine? —el joven asintió —¿Qué tan real es esta información? —Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Solo soy el mensajero, pero me gustaría imaginar que esta información es real —el agente se recargo en el sofá —No estamos tan cerca, Kyouko. No encuentro razón para que esa información sea falsa —la mencionada leyó nuevamente la carta y asintió.

—Supongo que tienes razón viéndolo desde ese punto de vista ¿No? —él asintió con una sonrisa —de acuerdo, entonces creo que le haré una visita al sistema educativo de Kibougamine.

**(...)**

—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no tendrías relación con este caso ¿Debo pensar que te asignaron? —el contrario rió ante las especulaciones de la joven.

—Pequeña Kyouko, como jefe del sector al que perteneces, debo estar al pendiente de todo los casos que se instalen en mi territorio. Además, soy tu padre —la agente no pudo evitar colocar una cara de disgusto ante esas ultima oración.

—De igual manera puedo hacerme cargo de lo que sea por lo que haz venido —Kyouko desvió la mirada.

—Kyouko, me imagino que Hinata realizó bien su trabajo al entregarte cierta información, pero lamento decirte que no era todo lo que necesitabas saber — la mencionada alzó una ceja ¿Había algo más?

—¿A qué te refieres? —el mayor inhalo un poco antes de responder.

—¿Alguna vez has estado como agente encubierto? —ella ni siquiera necesito responder, su curiosa mirada fue suficiente para el hombre —tendrás que pasearte un poco por esta academia, mientras encuentran pistas útiles para la captura de cierto rufián.

La joven no lograba procesar de todo la información que acaba de recibir ¿Acaso tendría que fingir ser una estudiante? Había sido educada en casa, no solamente porque su padre pensó que era lo mejor, sino porque ella rechazaba la idea de convivir con la inmadurez de los jóvenes de su edad.   
La hermosa mirada de la chica buscó con insistencia la presencia de su compañero esperando encontrar algo de coherencia a lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo eso solo fue un intento fallido, Hinata simplemente pudo encogerse de hombros mientras que un ligero toque de confusión aparecía en su mirada.

—No se que tramas con todo esto, pero lo descubriré al mismo tiempo que consigo la información necesaria que se esconde en esta academia —el hombre asintió mientras observaba como la presencia de su única hija desaparecía de la habitación.

**(...)**

—¿Que rayos esta pasando...? —la joven revisaba sus apuntes una y otra vez, esperando encontrar un indicio que le mostrara que se suponía que buscaría en esa academia.

El estrés que consumía a la joven logró cegar sus sentidos por un momento, evitando que ella lograra esquivar al grupo de jóvenes que prácticamente la hicieron a un lado con cierta ferocidad, esparciendo por gran parte del pasillo su investigación.

—Idiotas... —la chica inhalo con fuerza, para después comenzar a tomar cada una de las hojas que se encontraban ahora en el suelo.

—Déjame ayudarte... —antes de que la chica respondiera, observó como unas manos tomaban con cuidado cada una de las hojas que se encontraban en el suelo, como si no quisiera que alguna de estas terminara arrugada en sus manos, acción que llamó la atención de unos ojos color lavanda.

—No es necesario —ella continuó tomando los papeles que se encontraban a su alcance, mientras observaba de reojo las acciones del contrario ante sus palabras.

—Claro que es necesario, no tienes porque levantar todo esto tu sola —el joven sonrió al recoger el último documento a su alcance, con cuidado acomodó los papeles que se encontraban en sus manos y se acercó con lentitud a la joven para ofrecerle su mano al ver como terminaba su acción.

—Gracias... —ella miró por un momento la mano del joven y sin dudar más la tomó para poder levantarse, mientras recibía la parte de su investigación que el chico había recolectado por su lado.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí ¿Eres nueva? —la joven asintió un poco, la idea de infiltrarse en una escuela no era de sus favoritas, pero era trabajo —eso suena genial, espero que tu primera impresión no resultara tan desagradable.

—¿Desagradable? —él asintió mientras ella meditaba un poco la razón de su comentario, y al recordarlo negó —¿Lo dices por el choque de hace rato? No te preocupes, fue mi culpa estaba algo distraída.

—¿Y eso es algo normal? —ella negó nuevamente, antes de que sus labios pudieran decir algo más, una voz se unió a la conversación.

—¡Kyouko! ¿Estas bien...? —la prisa que mantenía el agente fue disminuyendo cuando vio la interacción que existía entre su compañera y un desconocido para el.

—Hinata, si estoy bien ¿Sucede algo? —el mencionado negó levemente mientras continuaba observando con cierto recelo al joven frente a él, el ambiente comenzaba a tensarse un poco y la chica podía sentirlo. Esa si era una sensación desagradable.

—Nuevamente gracias por ayudarme, pero tenemos cosas que hacer. Si logras disculparme —la joven tomó con fuerza la camisa de Hinata y comenzó a caminar pasando por un costado del joven.

—¡Makoto, Makoto Naegi! —ella se detuvo un poco su andar y con cierta confusión volteo a ver al chico el cual sonrió con cierta vergüenza —perdona, ese es mi nombre.

—Kyouko, Kyouko Kirigiri —con una ligera sonrisa colocada en su rostro la joven continuó su camino.

—Kyouko ¿Eh?... Realmente espero verte de nuevo —con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro Naegi comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario, tal vez su suerte no era tan mala después de todo.


	2. Chapter 2

—Estoy lista ¿Me veo mal? —el joven levantó la mirada al escuchar tal pregunta de su compañera, quedándose un poco estático por lo que sus verdes ojos estaban viendo —¿Hinata? ¿Sucede algo? —el negó.

—Lo lamento es solo que... —una sonrisa empezó a formarse mientras buscaba las palabras indicadas para su compañera —te ves hermosa, generalmente siempre mantienes ese atuendo tan serio —ella bufó un poco.

—No tengo la necesidad de usar esta clase de atuendos ¿Sabes? —el rio.

—Olvídate del atuendo ¿Ya tienes tu horario? necesitas parecer una estudiante normal y para eso tendrás que tomar algunas clases —una burlona sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hinata, colocando una mueca de disgusto en la joven.

—¿Es completamente necesario todo este proceso? —el asintió aun con su gran sonrisa.

—¿Acaso esta misión es demasiada complicada para alguien como la gran detective Kyouko Kirigiri? —ella miró por un momento el brillo que se posaba en la mirada de su compañero, estaba disfrutando todo este alboroto, podía notarlo y eso le molestaba.

—Alguien como yo puede lidiar con esta clase de tropiezos y más —el chico alzó la ceja mientras su rostro mostraba cierta diversión.

—Entonces es momento de comenzar ¿No crees? este es tu horario —el agente sacó de su bolsillo una hoja doblada y se la entregó —mucha suerte Kyouko.

**(...)**

Los tacones de la joven sonaban por el largo pasillo que conectaba a todos los salones ¿Esto realmente era necesario? Entrar a un salón, pasar por una vergonzosa presentación y tomar nuevamente todas esas clases que ella comprendía posiblemente mejor que sus futuros compañeros de clase. Esa rutina era completamente boba a los ojos de la joven, sin embargo era exactamente por lo que estaba pasando.

—Joven Kirigiri puede sentarse al fondo, en el lugar vació —la chica asintió y camino directamente a su asiento, evitando las incómodas miradas que se posaban ahora en ella.

Una vez que llegó a su asiento, sus pulmones inhalaron un poco de aire y sus hermosos ojos lavanda se fijaron en la pizarra frente a ella, la cual era actualmente el centro de atención de la mayoría de los estudiante, excepto de uno.

La chica miraba a cada uno de sus compañeros, la falta de cultura con respecto a su país le causaba cierto estrés. El profesor seleccionaba de manera aleatorio a los estudiantes más distraídos para poder torturados un rato.

—¡Joven Makoto! —el hombre bramó provocando que el mencionado se levantará de forma brusca de su asiento.

—¿Si? —el mencionado se limitó a tragar en seco, sabía que era su turno de ser torturado.

—¿Podría dejar de observar a la joven Kirigiri y responderme? —el chico simplemente asintió mientras evitaba a toda costa esa mirada color lavanda —¿Que sucedió el 8 de agosto de 1945?

Al escuchar la pregunta los nervios del chico desaparecieron, el conocía esa fecha. Los ojos avellana se posaron por un leve momento en la madera de su pupitre y con una sonrisa levantó nuevamente su mirada.

—En esa fecha ocurrió la declaración de guerra por parte de la Unión Soviética, la cual fue ocasionado porque el Imperio Japonés ignoró completamente la Declaración de Postdam donde exigían nuestra rendición —el mayor se limitó a reír al observar la seguridad en las palabras del menor.

—Bien dicho, por favor concentre su mirada en el libro en lugar de desvestir a su compañera con la mirada —el chico tomo su asiento mientras hacía su mayor esfuerzo por esconder su rojo rostro.

La clase transcurrió con cierto ambiente, los susurros y las risas con toque de burla lograron aparecer durante ese tiempo, colocando en una situación aún más bochornosa al chico de ojos avellana.

**(...)**

—¡Bien hecho, Naegi! Pusiste al profesor en su lugar, eres mi héroe —el menor de grupo simplemente asentía ante los comentarios del beisbolista mientras su atención estaba fija en otro lugar.

—Claro León, eres genial ¿Me permiten? —el mencionado miro con duda a su compañero, él sabía que era genial ¿Pero que tenía que ver con lo que había dicho?

—¡Hey, Kirigiri! —la chica volteó a verlo —así que estás en esta clase ¿Eh? Que bueno — ella lo miró por un momento y dudo.

—Si, se podría decir que es bueno. Debo admitir que me dejaste sorprendida hace rato, no pensé que conocieras la respuesta —el chico ladeó su cabeza de un lado a otro y sonrió.

—Para serte sincero, creo que esa es la única fecha que tengo aprendida de memoria. Fue una suerte que me preguntará exactamente por ese acontecimiento —la chica lo miró por un momento, la felicidad que demostraba el joven hacia su logro era algo curiosos para ella.

—¡Kyouko! —ese grito alertó a ambos jóvenes obligándolos a voltear hacia el origen del grito.

—¿Hinata? —el mencionado simplemente sonrió y se señalo así mismo.

—Ese chico de nuevo… ¿El es tu…? —la detective miró al joven junto a ella por un momento intentando comprender su incógnita, para después negar.

—Hinata es un amigo, nada más —el menor asintió y dirigió nuevamente su mirada a la chica.

—Antes de irte ¿Existe algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? Conozco muy bien cada rincón de esta academia —el chico se señaló así mismo con total confianza —cualquier cosa...

—Creo que ese servicio que me estás brindando, me ayudaría mucho. Lo pensaré ¿Te parece? —el solamente sonrió.

—Entonces te veo mañana ¿Verdad? —ella lo miró y asintió, tampoco era como si tuviera muchas opciones. El chico se despidió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras le dedicaba una intrigante mirada al otro joven que lo observaba con cierto recelo.

—¿Qué hacía ese chico con contigo otra vez? —Hinata se acercó con cierta curiosidad, mientras la detective se dedicaba simplemente a verlo.

—¿Que ese ese comportamiento tan vulgar? ¿Acaso son celos? —los verdes ojos del chico se desviaron evitando esa mirada interrogante color lavanda. 

—Solo preguntaba —el joven simplemente se cruzó de brazos y miró de reojo a la joven —¿Sí de pura casualidad los celos fueran la razón, que problema existiría? —ella lo miró y sonrió un momento.

—Dímelo tu, gran detective de élite Hinata Hajime —él la miró por completo y sonrió. Definitivamente esa palabra le levanta un poco el ego.

**Octubre 27, 2016.**


	3. Chapter 3

—¿Te gustan? —ella asintió levemente provocando un suspiro en el chico.

—Debo admitirlo, tus cualidades culinarias me sorprenden mucho —él sonrió mientras un leve sonrojo se depositaba en sus mejillas.

—Bueno, tengo algunos talentos, este es uno —Kyouko lo miró.

—¿Está bien que compartas tu almuerzo conmigo? —Naegi asintió sin dudar.

—No te preocupes por eso, tengo suficiente para ambos. Hoy vine preparado —se apuntó hacia el mismo con cierto orgullo mientras mantenía su sonrisa.

—¡Naegi, Naegi! —el mencionado alzó la vista.

—Asahina, Sakura ¿Sucede algo? —la nadadora observo al chico con algo de picardía al observar la situación actual.

—No sabía que estaba ocupado en una cita —el negó con rapidez.

—¡No es una cita! Simplemente, estábamos almorzando juntos. Somos amigos podemos hacer eso ¿No? —la chica mantuvo su sonrisa un momento más.

—Asahina... —la luchadora la llamo, robando su atención.

—¡Es cierto! Los chicos te están esperando cerca de las canchas, parece que tenían algo muy importante que decirte — el castaño se levanto de su asiento y miro con curiosidad a ambas chicas.

—¿Sakura? —ella se encogió de hombros.

—Ellos no mencionaron nada más, dijeron que era un asunto que debían tratar contigo —él asintió.

—En ese caso, no tardo ¿Pueden esperarme? —el grupo de chicas asintió antes de ver como la presencia del joven se alejaba.

—Entonces Kyouko ¿Esto no es una cita ni nada así? —la nadadora sonrió.

—¿Una cita? —la albina miro con cierta confusión a la joven.

**(...)**

—¿Exactamente a que se refieren? —ellos dudaron.

—Ah eso. Creemos que debes mantener cierta distancia con esa chica —el menor los miro un poco.

—¿Acaso alguno de ustedes esta interesado en ella? —ambos jóvenes se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

—No voy a negar el hecho de que es una chica muy hermosa —Leon menciono, ganándose un pequeño golpe en el hombro —¡Hey, tu preguntaste!

—Fukawa nos aviso que cierta ex novia tuya, esta algo alterada con la cercanía que mantienes con esa Kirigiri —Hagakure rasco un poco su cabeza.

—¿Maizono? —el joven bajo la mirada procesando un poco lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No se preocupen, me encargare de que Maizono se encuentre a distancia de Kyouko —el castaño sonrió, sin embargo ese gesto desapareció al escuchar unas risas irónicas detrás de el.

—¿Y este tipo quien es? —Leon miro de mala manera al mayor, provocando que la mirada de Naegi se desviara hacia cierta presencia.

—Eres tu ¿Que quieres? —Naegi negó —¿Porque te burlas de mis palabras?

—No me hagas reír niño ¿Realmente crees que Kyouko Kirigiri necesita protección? ¿Tu protección? —nuevamente esas risas aparecieron por parte de Hinata.

—¡¿A que te refieres?! —Naegi bramo.

—No vales su tiempo, aun no entiendo porque se esfuerza tanto —el mayor camino pasando por un costado de Naegi —aléjate de ella o tendré que obligarte —ambas miradas se cruzaron por un momento antes de que el agente desapareciera de la vista del grupo.

—¿Y a este que mosco le pico? —Hagakure rasco un poco más su cabeza, cuando vio desaparecer la presencia de aquel joven.

—¿Naegi, estas bien? —el mencionado asintió.

El joven suertudo simplemente miraba con curiosidad a la nada ¿Que se suponía que significaban esas palabras? ¿Había algo más que una estudiante normal detrás de la vida de la joven albina? ¿Acaso...?

—¡No te desanimes, compañero! —Hagakure despeino un poco al joven —aunque deberías tener cuidado al interesarte en las novias de chicos mayores que nosotros —el beisbolista asintió.

—¿De que? ¡No! ¡Kyouko nunca estaría con alguien como el! —Naegi se exalto por un leve momento.

—¿Entonces porque le molesta tanto tu presencia a ese chico? —el trió de jóvenes intercambio miradas por un corto tiempo.

—¡Ah, tios! Esto es demasiado complicado —Hagakure rasco su cabeza con cierta frustración.

—Tranquilo, creo que conozco una manera para saber que sucede. Ese tipo no va a intimidarme tan fácilmente —Naegi sonrió con cierta seguridad. Algo nuevo en el, pero también algo muy bueno por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

**Noviembre 03, 2016.**


	4. Chapter 4

Las blancas sabanas se movían con lentitud sobre el ancho de la cama. El reloj marcaba las once y cada segundo que pasaba era tiempo perdido para la joven que aun se mantenía entre la sabanas. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún punto de la habitación, mientras su mente hacia un recordatorio de todo lo que había sucedido últimamente.

—Naegi... — la chica susurro un poco al recordar la atención que cierto chico le había demostrado desde su llegada. No era como esas adolescentes que solo buscaban atención de otras personas, al contrario; sin embargo había algo en el que le fascinaba. 

La joven suspiro al sentir un aparato vibrar, si su memoria no le fallaba era su teléfono, se encontraba en silencio. Con cierta pereza estiro su brazo para tomarlo y mirar.

—¿Naegi? —la chica dudo un momento al ver el nombre en la pantalla de su teléfono ¿Acaso había sucedido algo importante que necesitaba de su presencia? Sin pensarlo más respondió —¿Hola, Naegi?

—¿Kyouko? ¡Hola! Espero no molestar, me preguntaba ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Esta semana fue algo pesada, creo necesitamos un descanso ¿Que dices? —un trago en seco logro escucharse al otro lado de la línea.

—Suena como una buena idea, acepto.

—¡Perfecto! ¿Deseas que pase por ti? —Kyouko dudó un momento.

—Claro, te enviaré la dirección por mensaje ¿Esta bien?

—¡Más que bien! Te veré en un rato, no llegaré tarde

—Muy bien, te veo en un rato —la detective sonrió un momento mientras colgaba la llamada. Ahora tenía una razón más para darle inicio a su hermoso día.

**(...)**

—¡Esto es genial! —Naegi bajo con rapidez las escaleras de su hogar, tropezando al finalizar su recorrido.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —Komaru su hermana menor se acercó con curiosidad, observando la boba sonrisa que mantenía a pesar de su accidente anterior.

—¡Ella dijo que si! —el joven suspiro un momento —acepto mi salida.

—¿Ella? ¿Hablas de Kirigiri Kyouko?

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso? Digo, no se de que hablas —el castaño se levanto del suelo provocando una sonrisa en la chica.

—Eres mi hermano, te conozco. Además desde que esa chica apareció solo piensas en ella ¿Porque otra chica estarías feliz? ¿Por Maizono Sayaka? —el dúo sintió un escalofrío pasar por su cuerpo al escuchar ese nombre.

—Admito que tienes un buen punto, además es imposible no enamorase de Kyouko. Ella es tan inteligente, audaz, valiente; eso sin contar su apariencia física. Esos ojos color lavanda son... —esa boba sonrisa se colocó una vez más en el rostro del castaño, provocando una risa en la chica.

—Vas a inundar toda la casa con tu baba, mejor cuéntame ¿Entonces saldrás con ella? —el asintió.

—¡Así es! Acepto salir conmigo, sin excusas o dudas. Solamente acepto.

—En ese caso te sugiero que comiences a moverte, hermano. El reloj está corriendo —Komaru le mostró la hora de su celular, acción que alertó al castaño.

**(...)**

—Quince minutos —el joven observó su reloj una vez más, había llegado con mucha anticipación.

Era un punto bueno para el, sin embargo no era algo que lo tranquilizara lo suficiente.  
Sus nervios se encontraban en un punto muy alto, balbuceos salían de sus labios cada vez que mencionaba palabra alguna.

—Vamos, tranquilizante. Lo más difícil ya está hecho, puedo hacerlo.

Con cierta duda en su voz el castaño realizaba un vago intento por mantener la calma. Un trago paso por su seca garganta antes de tocar el timbre de la residencia, unos minutos pasaron antes de ver cómo la entrada del lugar era abierta por una hermosa chica de ojos lavanda.

—¿Naegi? No pensé que llegarías tan temprano.

—Siendo sincero, tampoco yo. Pensé que tardaría más en dar con la dirección, lo siento —ella negó.

—Adelante, pasa —el obedeció casi de inmediato —no debes preocuparte por la puntualidad, aún no estoy lista ¿Podrías esperar? —el asintió sin dudar provocando una sonrisa en la joven antes de retirarse.

Naegi vago un poco por la sala de estar observando con cuidado las texturas de la habitación, mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá. El joven busco en la habitación algo que lo mantuviera ocupado; sin embargo su acción se vio interrumpía al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban a su posición.

—¿Kyouko? —el joven negó al desconocer el sonido que se acercaban —¿Quién es? —una risa se escuchó dejando ver a un hombre.

—Creo que esa pregunta debería realizarla yo ¿No crees? —el asintió con cierta duda, el hombre lo miro un momento más antes de tomar lugar frente al castaño.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Disculpa mis modales. Mi nombre es Kirigiri Jin.

—¿Kirigiri? —Naegi proceso de manera lenta la presentación del hombre —un momento ¡¿Es el padre de Kyouko?! —Jin rio al observar la reacción del menor.

—No te sorprendas tanto, nos parecemos más de lo que crees. Tú eres Makoto Naegi ¿No es así? —el chico asintió.

—¿Como lo sabe?

—Se muchas cosas de ti, no te sorprendas por minorías —el chico asintió nuevamente.

—Ahora lo recuerdo. Usted es parte del departamento de investigación de Japón ¿No es verdad? Tuvimos un corto encuentro.

—Lo recuerdo, fuiste un testigo en un caso que sucedió hace meses ¿No? —Naegi sonrió mostrando su confirmación.

—¡Así es! Era yo.

—Debo admitir que me sorprendes, se necesita valor para realizar una acción como esa; sin embargo eso no evitará que te obligue a pagar si te atreves a lastimar a mí niña —Makoto trago en seco ante la amenaza, para después levantarse de su asiento con una mirada decidida.

—No será necesario. Me encuentro enamorado de su hija, hacerle daño no se encuentra en mis planes. Al contrario lo único que quiero es hacerla feliz, aunque posiblemente ella no corresponda mis sentimientos —una leve sonrisa se posó en el rostro de Jin.

—Sabias palabras, niño. Espero que lo cumplas, tu edad no será un impedimento para hacerte pagar —Naegi sonrió nuevamente hacia la amenanza del hombre, sus piernas le temblaban, pero su corazón no titubeaba referente a su decisión anterior.

Mientras en la sala de estar ciertos hombres arreglaban las cosas, una hermosa detective se encontraba al otro lado escuchando cada una de las palabras que su compañero de clase había mencionado. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido de lo usual, al recordar esas palabras que la asustaban. "Amor" no era algo que estuviera en su vocabulario o en su vida en realidad, había evitado ese tipo de relación debido a su trabajo, pero ahora ese sentimiento se encontraba muy cerca de ella ¿Qué debía hacer? Ni siquiera estaba segura de corresponder los sentimientos del castaño, la chica soltó un gran suspiro al sentir cierto síntoma de jaqueca.

—¿Ahora qué?... —encontrar las pistas que se ocultaban en Kibougamine no sería el único objetivo que Kyouko tendría, ahora descubrir sus sentimientos sería un objetivo más en está confusa misión.

**Noviembre 04, 2016.**


	5. Chapter 5

—¿Kyouko? —la mencionada se exalto un poco al escuchar su nombre. 

—¿Que sucede? 

—Esa pregunta debo realizartela a ti ¿Sucede algo? Puedo llevarte a otro lugar si tú lo deseas —el brillo de preocupación que mantenían los ojos del castaño provocaron una ligera sonrisa en la detective. 

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. Aunque tenía una pregunta. 

—¿Una pregunta? ¡Adelante! Responderé lo que necesites, Kyouko. 

—Verás...

—¡Kyouko! —esa interrupción llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes, reconociendo cierto ahoge que se acercaba a la distancia. 

—¿Qué hace el aquí?

—Me alegra encontrarte, tu padre menciono que estabas en una salida—el joven dudó ante lo último —debes venir conmigo, es una emergencia —sin esperar respuesta Hajime tomo el brazo de Kyouko dispuesto a comenzar su trayecto. 

—¡Espera! —con total confianza Naegi sujeto el brazo del agente con la intención de detenerlo —no sé que es tan importante para que actúes de está manera, pero Kyouko no ha respondido a tu petición. No permitiré que arruines nuestra cita de esta forma —Hajime sonrió con ironía al escuchar lo último. 

—¿Una cita? —el agente observó a su compañera —¿Estás en una cita con este enano?

—¡Hey, nada te da derecho de llamarme así! Ni siquiera me conoces.

—Con más razón debo dudar de tu "cita" —con cierta burla Hinata remarcó la última palabra.

—¡No me importa quien seas, pero... !

—Tienes toda la razón, enano. Permíteme que me presenté como es debido —el joven aclaro su voz antes de hablar —mi nombre es Hajime Hinata, soy parte del escuadrón de investigación Japonés.

—¿Japonés? ¿No es ahí donde tu padre...? —la chica asintió.

—¡Así es, enano! Pertenezco al equipo de campo, Kirigiri Jin es nuestro líder.

—¿Nuestro? —Hinata bufó ante la pregunta.

—Captas lento ¿No? la agente Kirigiri Kyouko, es parte de mi equipo —Naegi observó con asombro a la mencionada la cual solo mantenía la mirada desviada.

—¿Es verdad? —la chica asintió.

Naegi bajo la mirada intentando colocar en orden los pensamiento que vagaba de un lado a otro por su mente. Sus labios se abrían en un vago intento por pronunciar algo coherente.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Fue mucha información para ti? —Hinata se burló al ver el estado del castaño.

—¡Basta, Hajime! —la chica sentenció al ver la inmadura actitud de su compañero —Naegi, puedo explicarlo.

—¿Realmente te acercaste a mi porque te agradaba?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Kyouko, deja de fingir. Tú verdadera razón para estar en Kibougamine, no es por una simple amistad. Recuerda que estás ahí por trabajo ¿No fue eso lo que mencionaste? —el dúo de jóvenes miro al agente con diferentes emociones para después volver a cruzar miradas entre ellos.

—¿Es verdad? ¿Nos has estado usando?

—En algún momento lo dije, pero eso fue antes de conocerte. Debes creerme —Kyouko hablaba sin parar buscando una excusa adaptable para su actual problema.

—Esta bien —fue lo único que Naegi pronunció antes de pasar la manga de su suéter por su rostro —gracias por darte el tiempo de salir conmigo hoy.

—¿De verdad esta bien? —Hinata hablo mirando con curiosidad al niño que se encontraba frente a el.

—Debo retirarme, te veré el lunes en la escuela —con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro Makoto se retiró, a pesar de los vagos intentos de la detective por detenerlo.

—¡¿Porqué lo hiciste?! —Kyouko bramo en dirección a su amigo después de ver cómo el castaño desaparecía de su vista.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Yo debía contarle todo, no tú.

—Vamos, Kyouko. Es solo un crío, no te molestes conmigo de esa manera.

—¿Solo un crío? ¡¿Solo un crío?! ¿Y que se supone que eres tú Hinata? —el mencionado sonrió.

—Un agente experimentado, que dedujo que comenzabas a perder el tiempo con ese crío —Hajime remarcó la última palabra causando una cólera poco usual en su compañera.

—¡Ese crío es más hombre que tú! Tal vez no sea un experto en nuestro campo, pero su corazón tiene más bondad y humildad de lo que tú tienes en el tuyo.

—¿Eh, de que hablas...? —Kyouko alzo su mano deteniendo las palabras del castaño.

—Lo que escuchaste, Hinata. Naegi se había convertido en algo importante para mí en este poco tiempo transcurrido, y gracias a ti el ahora tiene el corazón roto ¡Eres un monstruo, lo sabes ¿No?! —Hajime abrio nuevamente sus labios, pero su acción fue detenida al observar como Kyouko comenzaba su recorrido en la dirección contraria.

No solamente Naegi tenía el corazón desecho en ese momento, también la detective. Justo cuando comenzaba a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, aparecía Hinata para arruinar todo. De alguna manera no lo culpaba del todo, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir enojo hacia su compañero después de lo que hizo.

—Tengo mucho que explicar... —Kyouko suspiro ante aquella frase, ahora debería buscar las palabras adecuadas para mínimo realizar las paces con el castaño.

Una parte de su corazón le señalaba que el era el indicado, pero como buena detective necesitaba comprobar esa información antes de fiarse de sus propios sentimientos.

**Noviembre 21, 2016.**


	6. Chapter 6

—¡No somos novios! —con molestia grito la chica, tomando la atención de los alumnos que pasaban sin cuidado por el pasillo. 

—No tienes que gritar de esa manera, te creo —una castaña reía sin parar ante la infantil actitud de su amiga. 

—¡Eso no se hace Akane! Ahora todos nos miran, que vergüenza —con cierta timidez la chica cubría sus rostro. 

—Que todos nos miren es tu culpa, Nanami —Akane continuaba con una sonrisa burlona, ignorando a las personas que las miraban. 

—¿Se supone que ellas son de un curso más alto que nosotras? Su comportamiento no es muy diferente, comparado con el de esta clase —Kyouko observaba con curiosidad la escena, la cual en realidad era inevitable no verla. 

—Su comportamiento no define su edad, Kyouko. Por cierto, Sakura tu las conoces ¿No es verdad? 

—En realidad solo conozco con precisión a una, Owari Akane. Es una estudiante dotada, si de gimnasia se trata —Asahina observó con asombro a la mencionada. 

—La otra estudiante se llama Nanami Chiaki, ella siempre se encuentra concentrada en su consola portátil —Fukawa acomodo sus anteojos para mirar de reojo a la mencionada. 

—¡Oh! Fukawa no sabía que conocías gente de ese tipo —la mencionada concentro nuevamente su mirada en el libro que poseía. 

—Necesito lugares tranquilos para escribir, a veces suelo encontrarme con ella —Asahina miro con interrogación a la escritora ¿Era posible que alguien como Fukawa entablara una relación amistosa? 

—¿Kyouko que piensas de eso? —Asahina observó con rapidez a su compañera de cabello lavanda —¿Kyouko? —la detective observaba con nostalgia el pupitre vacío que se encontraba a poca distancia de ella. 

—¿Has hablado con el? —Sakura decidió realizar esa tentadora interrogativa. 

—No he tenido la oportunidad, no responde mis mensajes y estos días a estado ausente —Kyouko suspiro con resignación. 

—¿Que tal si realizas un encuentro casual con el? —Asahina se acercó a la detective recibiendo una respuesta negativa —¿Porqué no? 

—Porque Naegi la está evitando, todas sus acciones lo demuestran ¿No es así? —Sakura opino recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa. 

—El no necesita saber que eres tú quien se reunirá con el. Simplemente necesitan citarlo en algún lugar, para después llegar tu en modo sorpresa —la idea de la escritora formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la nadadora. 

—¡Kyouko! 

—No veo fallas en su lógica, podría funcionar.

—¡Perfecto! Tenemos un plan, vamos a ponerlo en marcha —Asahina levantó su brazo de manera triunfante cambiando el ambiente de manera positiva. 

**(...)**

—¿Ayuda? No lo sé, Asahina. Estoy un poco ocupado —Naegi paseaba por su habitación con libros de diferentes temas en sus manos. 

—¡Por favor! No tardará mucho, hazlo por mi. Tú mejor amiga —el castaño dudo un poco al oír la insistente voz de la otra línea. 

—Esta bien, estaré ahí. 

—¡Gracias Naegi! —la chica de la otra línea colgó la comunicación al instante luego de ese agradecimiento, causando únicamente que el chico suspirara para si mismo. 

—Que curioso ¿No crees? —el castaño enfocó su mirada hacia la chica que se encontraba recargada en el marco de su puerta. 

—¿El qué? —Komaru se encogió de hombros. 

—Asahina está planeando algo, puedo sentirlo. 

—Lo sé, Komaru. 

—¿Entonces porque aceptaste? —la menor tomo asiento en la cómoda cama de su hermano mayor. 

—Creo que también es necesario, ella nunca haría algo que me hiciera daño. Tal vez sucedió algo importante —el castaño coloco los libros que aún sostenía sobre su escritorio de madera. 

—Ten cuidado —las miradas de ambos hermanos chocaron de forma inmediata. La preocupación de la menor se hacía notar, provocándole un grato sentimiento al mayor.

**(...)**

—Que raro ¿Dónde estará? —Naegi tomo su celular al sentir una vibración perteneciente de este. Un mensaje. 

—¡Naegi! Lamento decepcionarte pero no podré llegar para reunirme contigo, pero no te preocupes alguien llegara para remplazarme. No pienses en huir, Naegi Makoto —el castaño leyó en voz alta el mensaje imitando con gran potencial la actitud de su imperativa amiga —¿Huir? —el chico leyó nuevamente el mensaje intentando entender lo último. 

—Naegi... —el mencionado trago en seco al reconocer el tono de voz de la persona que le hablaba. 

—Kyouko ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tenemos que hablar, ese día no me dejaste explicarte. Necesito que me escuches, por favor —el castaño dudo un momento. Todos sus intentos por evadir a la chica de cabellera lavanda, habían fracasado al estar en ese momento frente a ella ¿Qué más daba, no? 

—Kyouko... 

—¡No! Escúchame, si después de explicarte todo deseas seguir evitandome, lo entenderé —Naegi suspiro un momento, para después asentir. 

—Esta bien, te escucho. 

El corazón del chico se encontraba realmente herido, las palabras de la última vez habían sido un duro golpe.   
Aunque en realidad las palabras no habían salido directamente de los labios de la detective, había sido mucha información que procesar.   
¿Qué esperaba exactamente el castaño con la futura confesión de la chica? Fácil, que todo fuera mentira. 

**Diciembre 04, 2016.**


	7. Chapter 7

—Naegi...

El castaño observo de reojo a la hermosa joven que se encontra ahora junto a el.

—Sabes que no necesitas explicarme nada ¿Verdad? —ella asintió.

—Tal vez, pero realmente deseo estar bien contigo. Permíteme hacerlo —el asintió mientras dibujaba una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

—Adelanté.

—Como sabes soy un miembro del equipo de investigación de papá. Me enviaron a Kibougamine a seguir el rastro de una pista —ella suspiro antes de continuar —al principio creí que era una idea un tanto torpe, pero luego me encontré contigo. En ningún momento pensé en usarte, al contrario me agradaste desde el primer momento.

—¿De verdad? —Kyouko asintió.

—Tienes algo especial... —Kyouko detuvo sus palabras al sentir el cuerpo del joven junto al suyo —¿Un abrazo...? —la detective susurro.

—Muchas gracias, tus palabras me permitieron respirar de nuevo. Cuando ese sujeto dijo esas cosas, realmente sentí como mi corazón se rompía poco a poco.

—No debes agradecerme, Naegi. Te mentí —el dudó.

—Eso es cierto, pero no mentiste cuando se trataba de mi. Realmente fui importante para ti y eso para mí es suficiente —Kyouko escondió por un momento su rostro entre la ropa del joven.

—Aún lo eres...

La cercanía entre ambos chicos duro por un rato más, Naegi miro de reojo a la joven que mantenía en su hombro al sentir como su respiración se volvía más tranquila con el tiempo.

—¿Kyouko? —el castaño sonrió al observar la tranquilidad con la que su compañera dormía —es duro ser tu ¿No es así?

**(...)**

—¿Tú? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija, Makoto? —el mencionado trago en seco al ser descubierto en tan bochornosa situación.

Naegi sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de la detective, la cual continuaba descansando cerca de su pecho. No había sido tarea fácil llegar hasta la casa de Kyouko con ella en brazos, definitivamente le hacía falta realizar un poco más de ejercicio.

—¿Teniente Kirigiri? No pensaba encontrarlo aquí.

—¿No? Pero está es mi casa, niño.

—Tiene razón, pero eso no es lo importante ahora ¿Me permite entrar para dejar a su hija en su habitación? —el hombre lo miro por un momento más antes de asentir.

—Sube, la primera puerta a la izquierda —el castaño asintió como respuesta, para después comenzar su nuevo recorrido.

Naegi siguió las indicaciones del hombre al pie de la letra, logrando llegar a su destino.   
El castaño se detuvo un momento para apreciar la simpleza en la habitación de la joven, después de eso se limito a recostar con cuidado el cuerpo de la chica sobre la cómoda cama.

—Hasta dormida eres hermosa —el castaño mostró una boba sonrisa en su rostro, acción que fue interrumpida al sentir un ligero golpe en su hombro —¿Señor Kirigiri?

—Quita esa boba sonrisa y muévete. Necesita descansar —el chico asintió mientras salía de la habitación con la mirada baja.

Ambos hombre detuvieron su andar al llegar a la entrada del lugar, provocando que un incomodo silencio se formará. Naegi abrió sus labios en diferente ocasiones acción que terminaba en un vano intento.

—Gracias por traerla. Debe estar exhausta por sus últimos desvelos —el hombre observó su celular de manera fugaz para después continuar —¿Puedo dejarla a tu cargo? Tengo un asunto que atender, no tardaré —el castaño asintió repetidas veces con un brillo de confusión en sus ojos.

—¡Por supuesto!

—Muchas gracias —Jin abrió la puerta de entrada dispuesto a salir no sin antes dejarle un pequeño recordatorio al castaño —mi amenaza sigue en pie Makoto. Que ni siquiera te cruce por la mente el hacerle algo, te haré pagar si algo le sucede a mi niña.

—Descuide, aprecio mi vida lo suficiente —el hombre rio al recibir aquella respuesta, para después retirarse.

**(...)**

Naegi desperdicio parte de su tiempo usando su celular, no se sentía con la confianza necesaria para vagar por aquella casa; sin embargo su garganta seca lo inducía a qué la cocina no era un lugar que estuviera del todo prohibido.   
Naegi tenía un objetivo fijo, pero el desorden que se posaba actualmente en la mesa de la habitación llamo su curiosidad.

—Parecen datos de alguna investigación —Naegi observó por un momento más los papeles desordenados del lugar, chocando con ciertas tazas con residuos de café en la misma —veo que la cafeína aún le hace efecto. Eso explicaría el cansancio de esta tarde —el castaño rasco su cabeza con cierta impotencia —ojala pudiera ser de más ayuda para ti.

—¿Estás espiando en mis cosas? —el joven negó con rapidez chocando con una mirada color morada que se acercaba a el con un brillo de intriga.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Solamente, espera... —el castaño miro de reojo el reloj que colgaba de la pared —tu deberías seguir descansando. Vamos —Naegi se acercó a ella con la intención de devolverla a su habitación, pero Kyouko no se lo permitió.

—Me cambiaste el tema, muy agudo de tu parte. Aún así quiero saber que hacías ahí —Kyouko tomo asiento en el sofá esperando alguna respuesta del chico.

—El desorden del lugar llamo mi atención obligándome a mirar un poco y aunque no entiendo mucho, se que está relacionado con algún caso tuyo. Debe ser difícil ser tu ¿No? Disculpame, no era mi intención espiar —Naegi imitó las acciones de la detective sentándose junto a ella.

—Parece que no eres tan normal —Kyouko rio ante su propio comentario —la próxima vez, solamente avísame primero ¿Si? —la detective recargo su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

La posición en la que se encontraban era realmente cómoda para ambos jóvenes, Naegi sonrió al darse cuenta del gran avance que había tenido su amistad desde el primer día que la conoció; sin embargo pensar que esa amistad podría avanzar un poco más, le causaba una sonrisa aún mayor.

**Diciembre 09, 2016**


	8. Chapter 8

—¿Lista?

Hinata subió el cierre de su chaqueta para después observar con curiosidad la actitud distante de su compañera.

—Hey, se que estás enojada y estás en todo tu derecho, eso no lo negaré. Sin embargo no puedes seguir así. Somos amigos ¿No es así? —Kyouko se dedicaba a mantener su actual actitud, no pensaba cambiarla, no aún.

—¿Aún no se lo dices, Hajime? —el mencionado alzó la vista chocando con la única persona que conocía el sentimiento que guardaba su corazón.

—Teniente. Ahora no es el momento de temas sin sentido —el hombre rio.

—Siempre es momento, si del corazón se trata —Kyouko observó con intriga a su padre el cual mantenía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

—¿Corazón? ¿De qué hablan?

—¿Escuchan eso? Me hablan en otra parte, los dejaré solos por el momento —Jin se alejo del lugar dejando una molestia en el castaño que simplemente lo miraba con cierta irritación.

—¿Hinata? ¿A qué se refería, papá? —el mencionado suspiro con cierta resignación para después negar.

—Cosas sin importancia, no le hagas caso ¿Ya estás lista? —el chico comenzó a retroceder con dirección a la puerta —debemos preparamos —el brazo del castaño fue detenido por la joven de hermosa mirada violeta.

—Habla, Hinata —el chico una vez más suspiro con resignación.

—Verás, todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, he estado enamorado de ti —Kyouko soltó con lentitud el brazo de su compañero —nunca mencioné nada, porque no era un tema que te interesará. Era como darte tu espacio, pero luego llegó ese niño y sin tardanza te conquistó. 

—Hinata, yo no... —el negó para interrumpirla.

—Descuida, no tienes que decir nada, al contrario. Yo debo disculparme por mi penosa actitud, deje que mis sentimientos me controlarán —ella negó.

—No debes disculparte, lo entiendo —Kyouko despejó el rostro del joven, haciendo aún lado su castaña cabellera.

—Gracias, el realmente tiene suerte de tenerte —Hinata corto la distancia entre ambos para depositar un fugaz besos en la comisura de los labios de ella.

—¿Hinata?... —el negó de inmediato.

—Solo fue un deseo reprimido, termina de prepárate. Tenemos cosas que hacer —ella asintió con lentitud mientras su mente seguía procesando lo que hace un momento había sucedido.

**(...)**

—¿Piensas detenerte en algún momento o debo hacerlo yo? —Komaru observó como su hermano dejaba lentamente de dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación, simplemente para mirarla con un brillo de duda.

—Lo lamento, solo estoy preocupado. Kyouko tenía una misión de campo el día de hoy.

—¿Misión de campo? —Naegi asintió.

—Parece que encontraron una especie de pista relacionada con su caso actual.

—¿Y a que villano está persiguiendo tu novia?

—Ella no es mi novia, aún. Si no recuerdo mal, tenía un nombre un tanto curioso ¿El bar...? ¿Bárbaro? ¿Barbero?

—¿El barón?

—¡Ah, exacto! Ese era el nombre —Komaru observó por un momento más a su hermano mayor para después salir corriendo de la habitación —¿Acaso dije algo malo?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —la menor regreso a la habitación del castaño mostrándole algunos periódicos viejos y recortes de algunas noticias.

—¿Que hay con estás antigüedades, Komaru? ¿Ahora las coleccionas? —Naegi simplemente recibió un leve golpe ante su sarcástica interrogativa.

—El barón es un criminal muy llamativo actualmente. Dicen que todo aquel que sigue su rastro muere, nadie conoce con precisión su identidad.

—¿Qué intentas decirme?

—Que si el equipo de Kyouko realmente encontró una pista, puede que esté en graves problemas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Digo ella es parte de un equipo especializado, eso nunca le sucedería a ella.

—La otra vez mencionaste que buscaban algo en Kibougamine ¿No? —Naegi asintió —¿Sabes qué era?

—Una relación. Parece ser que un estudiante está relacionado con ese sujeto.

—¿Un estudiante? ¿Tienes algo más útil, querido hermano? —Naegi cerro con fuerza sus ojos intentando recordar los datos que había observado la última vez en los documentos de la joven Kirigiri.

—Se que el estudiante que buscan fue transferido este año, pero no saben nada más.

—Puedo averiguar algo de los estudiantes transferidos últimamente, de esa manera podemos usar el método para descartar —Naegi sonrió con ironía al escucha el plan de su hermana.

—Eres grandiosa cuando te das la oportunidad ¿Verdad? —Komaru simplemente alzó sus hombros provocando una sonrisa aún más grande en el castaño —intentare comunicarme con Kyouko, realiza todo eso que mencionaste.

Komaru asintió con rapidez al mismo tiempo que salía de la habitación del chico. La situación de ciertos jóvenes habían tomado un rumbo totalmente distinto al que habían planeando, es normal que a veces el destino hace travesuras, pero ¿Esto era demasiado, no?

**Febrero 08, 2017**


	9. Chapter 9

—¿Aún nada? —la castaña negó.

—No me apresures, Naegi Makoto. Esto no es sencillo —el mencionado se desplazo nuevamente dentro de la habitación donde se encontraba.

—¡Mukuro Ikusaba! —Naegi se acercó con prisa a la menor al escuchar semejante nombre.

—Yo la conozco.

—Por supuesto que la conoces, hermano. Comparten algunas clases, ella si se ve como una persona peligrosa si me lo preguntas.

—¿Ella es la pista que buscaban en Kibougamine? —Komaru negó mientras se limitaba a seguir tecleando.

—En parte, pero no del todo —ambos hermanos se sobre exaltaron al escuchar una tercera voz en la habitación.

—¡Kyouko! ¿Tú? —Makoto menciono con cierta molestia la última frase, aún sentía un poco de rencor hacía el castaño mayor.

—Ese tono no me agrada, podría decirte tantas cosas ahora mismo, pero por respeto a Kyouko no lo haré —Hinata dibujo una sonrisa traviesa al observar la molestia que causaba en el menor.

—Basta, a mí sí me interesa saber que es lo que sucede —Komaru tomo la palabra, ganándose una sonrisa por parte del dúo de detectives.

—Mukuro Ikusaba fue una de las pistas que nuestro sector encontró, parece ser que esa chica mantiene una relación con la persona que buscamos en Kibougamine.

—¿Buscamos? ¿Aún no la encuentran? —Kyouko negó ante la interrogativa del castaño menor.

—Hace unas horas encontramos uno de los tantos escondites del Barón, y descubrimos que Mukuro era un espía. Parece ser que estaba siguiendo nuestro rastro luego de la llegada de Kyouko a Kibougamine —Hinata tomo aire un momento para después proseguir —sin embargo parece que antes de eso, tenía una misión desconocida.

—¿Están diciendo que la tal Mukuro estaba siguiendo la pista de alguien más? —Komaru intervino al sentir cierta intriga por el tema.

—No estamos seguros si su anterior misión estaba relacionada con el espionaje, así que no puedo responderte con precisión esa respuesta —Kyouko respondió con cierto desánimo en su voz.

—¿Esa es la única persona de la que sospecharon? —con curiosidad Komaru volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Negativo, Maizono Sayaka también fue una sospechosa potencial luego de observar el comportamiento que tomaba al estar cerca de Kyouko... —Hinata detuvo su hablar al observar como ciertas carcajadas salían de los labios de la menor de los Naegi's.

—Lo lamento, lo lamento —la chica respiro un momento antes de retomar su habla —comprendo porque pensaban que Maizono podría ser una sospechosa, pero su comportamiento es totalmente acordé a su personalidad. Aunque ahora que lo pienso no sería mala idea que esa chica se tomará algunas vacaciones lejos de todos —Hajime sonrió un poco al observar la actitud de la chica, la simpleza en sus acciones le parecía complementare adorable, posiblemente debido a su edad.

—El otro sospechoso que llegamos a tener, eras tú Naegi —Kyouko hablo ganándose ciertas miradas con parte de los presentes.

—¿Yo? —el castaño se señalo con ironía recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa —¿Porqué?

—Es un poco complicado de explicar, pero no debes preocuparte. Esa hipótesis desapareció, yo misma puedo confirmarla —Naegi dibujo una boba sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar esa frase saliendo de los labios de la detective.

—Yo me sigo preguntando ¿Quién es la persona a la que buscan? ¿Y que hace en Kibougamine? —las miradas fueron inmediatamente dirigidas a Komaru, la cual solamente pudo encogerse ante la atención.

**(...)**

—¡¿Como es posible que dejaras información tan valiosa en ese lugar?! Es demasiado peligroso —una chica chillaba al enterarse de la irresponsable actitud de la persona frente a el.

—A veces eres tan ingenua, eso es adorable —la joven infló de manera infantil sus mejillas, causando una risa en el chico.

—Eres un idiota.

—Tranquila, tengo todo controlado. Ellos encontraron lo que quería que encontrarán, así que todo va de acuerdo a mi plan.

—¿Cuál se supone que es tu plan? —el joven se encogió de hombros antes la pregunta de ella.

La chica observó con intriga la faceta de aquel joven albino, definitivamente su comportamiento la sacaba de quicio y su manera de pensar la confundía ¿Cómo es posible que cambiará tanto en tan poco tiempo? Ella no solía demostrar interés por nadie, pero definitivamente el era la excepción.

**Noviembre 08, 2017.**


	10. Chapter 10

—¿Ya tienes algo? —la castaña negó. Naegi cruzó el marco de la habitación de la menor, para tomar asiento en la cómoda cama de está.

—Claro, hermano. Pasa, es tu casa también —Komaru respondió con cierto sarcasmo en su voz provocando una ligera molestia en este.

—Lo siento ¿Si? Es solo que estoy algo inquieto con todo esto —la chica negó mientras enfocaba nuevamente su mirada en el aparato portátil.

—¿Recuerdas a Mukuro Ikusaba de alguna otra parte además de este año escolar? —Naegi negó con firmeza.

—¿Debería recordarla de algo?

—En realidad si, ella estuvo contigo en grados anteriores —el castaño se acerco con curiosidad observando con ironía la investigación de su hermana.

—¿Estás segura de eso? Además ¿Eso que tiene que ver? Mucha gente repitió años conmigo.

—Mira, hermano. En estos momentos cualquier persona podría ser el sujeto que buscamos, incluso sigo sin descartar a Sayaka como sospechosa.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —la castaña alzó sus hombros.

—Debes admitir que tiene actitud de maniática de vez en cuando —Naegi abrió su boca en un vano intento por defender a su ex pareja —exacto.

—Volviendo a lo importante, Komaru ¿Averiguaste algo importante?

—Tengo la ligera sospecha de que tal vez, tú eras el objetivo anterior de Mukuro Ikusaba.

**(...)**

—¿Otro mensaje? —Kyouko desvió la mirada de su trabajo para observar el celular de su compañero después de haber escuchado ese molesto tono por décima vez.

—Así es, disculpame —Hinata desbloqueo con cierta prisa su celular para responder el nuevo mensaje que había recibido.

—¿Quién es? —Kyouko detuvo sus acciones para mirar con intriga el celular de su compañero.

—Oh, es... —el castaño detuvo su habla para sonreír con cierta picardía —¿Celosa?

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, es solo que tu actitud llama mi atención ¿Eso está mal? —Hajime rio al escuchar la excusa de su compañera.

—No es nada importante, Kyouko. Solo son algunos detalles de la investigación, no te preocupes.

La mencionada enfocó nuevamente su mirada en su anterior acción, su repentino interés se debía a su instinto como detective, no existía ninguna otra razón más que esa.

**(...)**

—Makoto Naegi, Kirigiri Kyouko, Hajime Hinata y por supuesto Makoto Komaru —las fotos de cada uno de los chicos aparecía conforme eran nombrados —buen trabajo Ikusaba.

—No es gran cosa —Mukuro se dejó caer en el cómodo sofá que se encontraba en la habitación —¿Necesitarás algo más de mi? —el negó.

—No, según mis anotaciones este es posiblemente el último trabajo que necesite de ti.

—¿Qué harás con ella? —ambos jóvenes dirigieron su mirada hacia el gran ventana de la habitación dando directamente con una cabellera rubia que se paseaba a las afueras del edificio.

—No lo sé aún, sin embargo te pediré que te mantengas al margen. Ella no tiene porque saber algo de esto, aún no —Mukuro asintió con firmeza.

—Solo cuídala, no permitas que siga el mismo camino que tú ¿Bien? —el joven asintió.

El chico miro nuevamente las fotos que se mantenían en su escritorio ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese momento? ¿Qué cosas lo habían formado tanto como para dañar a tanta gente?  
El joven peino con cuidado su blanco cabello, para mirar con ternura a la rubia que posaba frente al paisaje. Existían muchas cosas malas en la vida del joven, pero entre todas esas cosas ella era su rayo de luz, ese que le permitía agradecerle a la vida un día más.   
El no pensaba permitir que alguien como ella terminará en la misma situación, el alma del joven ya estaba perdida, manchada de negro, pero ella aún podría salvarse y el se encargaría de eso.

**Noviembre 14, 2017.**


	11. Chapter 11

—¡Es él! —Komaru se alzo de su asiento llamando la atención de los presentes.

—¿Quién es qué? —Naegi se acercó a su hermana con curiosidad.

—Estoy segura de que el es la persona que están buscando..

—No lo sé, Komaru. El no parece el tipo de persona que mataría gente o que hiciera cosas macabras —la mencionada suspiro con resignación.

—Deja de verle lo bueno a todos ¿Si?

—¿Qué sospechoso tienes tu, chico maravilla? —Hinata interrogó con cierta molestia en su voz.

—Aún no lo sé.

Ambos castaños intercambiaron miradas para después observar con un toque de estrés la simple actitud de Naegi ¿Pensaba negar a todos los posibles sospechosos? Hajime observó de reojo a su compañera de trabajo, Kyouko no había dado su opinión ni a favor o en contra de la situación ¿Qué cosas estaban pasando por la mente de la chica?

—Esto es demasiado estresante para mí gusto —Komaru pasaba cada foto que tenía a la vista descartando con rapidez a los posibles sospechoso.

—¡Espera! —cada uno de los chicos detuvo su acción al escuchar aquel grito.

—¿Qué sucede Kyouko? —Hinata miro con intriga a la chica de cabellera lavanda.

—Este chico, ese cabello explosivo. Puedo asegurar que vi su rostro en uno de los casos del año pasado —Naegi se acercó un poco al lugar para identificar a tal sujeto.

—No lo recuerdo.

—A ver —Komaru hizo a un lado al castaño menor para observar de igual manera al sujeto que todos miraban —¡Yo lo recuerdo...!

**(...)**

—¿Ahora qué? Les dejaste pistas muy importantes en nuestra anterior base y aún así no los veo ni cerca de descubrir quién eres —el chico rio.

—Tu tranquila y yo nervioso. Este tipo de cosas llevan su tiempo, por el momento no tengo prisa alguna.

El albino perdió su mirada en el hermoso paisaje que se posaba del otro lado del ventanal de la habitación ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Su mente hacia un breve recordatorio de la manera en la que debería responder a cada una de las acciones de la policía, a cada una de las deducciones de la hábil Kirigiri Kyouko ¿Acaso la había subestimado?¿Porqué tardaba tanto en descubrir su identidad? ¿Acaso le hacían falta más pistas?

—¡Hey! —el chico enfocó su gris mirada en la joven que lo llamaba.

—¿Si?

—Debo retirarme ¿Puedo dejarte solo sin que intentes realizar alguna locura? —el volvió a reír.

—Tu ve tranquila, estaré bien —ella asintió con cierta duda mientras se retiraba del lugar, el volvió a enfocar en mirada en el paisaje mientras mantenía su característica sonrisa —vamos jóvenes agentes hagan su mayor esfuerzo por encontrarme. Demuestrame porque eres la mejor detective del mundo, Kirigiri Kyouko.

**(...)**

—¿Estás completamente segura Komaru? —la mencionada asintió con cierta insistencia.

—¡Por supuesto! El tiene un aspecto difícil de ocultar —el resto de los chicos asintieron sin dudar.

—¡En ese caso ya tenemos un avance! Ya era hora ¿No crees? —Hinata le dedicaba leves palmaditas a la menor por su nuevo descubrimiento.

Mientras ambos jóvenes disfrutaban de la nueva información cierto joven con ahoge observaba con confusión a aquel chico que aparecía repetidas veces en sus fotos ¿Quién era? ¿Porqué no lograba recordarlo?

—Maldición... ¿Porqué no puedo? —Naegi se maldecía así mismo al sentir tanta incompetencia de su parte ¿Acaso no podía servir para nada?

A poca distancia de el, Kyouko se limitaba a observar sus acciones. Un suspiro salió de sus labios, era doloroso para ella aceptar la poca ayuda que le estaba brindado aquel chico, aún así uno de sus problemas ya se encontraba resuelto.

—Komaeda Nagito ¿Eh?

La detective observó nuevamente aquella foto que llamo su atención desde el primer momento ¿Cuál era la razón de aquel chico para causar tantos males? ¿Algún sentimiento de resentimiento, odio, rencor? Ni siquiera ella podía imaginar la razón de tan horribles acciones.

—Solamente estoy a unos pasos de detenerte, no permitiré que vuelvas a salirte con la tuya.

Kyouko alzó la vista al cielo, su determinada mirada se encontraba firme en aquel color azul. Ya era hora que de obtuviera un poco de ventaja en todo este juego del gato y el ratón.

**Diciembre 07, 2017.**


	12. Chapter 12

—¡Eso es genial! —el beisbolista felicitaba a su amigo con repetitivas palmadas en su espalda —rayos es tarde ¿Te importa si me adelantó? —Naegi negó dándole vía libre a Leon el cual no dudo ni un segundo en correr velozmente del lugar. 

—¿Porque no estás aquí? ¡Es tarde! ¿Otra vez? ¡Eso no es excusa! ¡Haz lo que quieras! —cierta chica colgó con rabia su celular llamando la atención de cierto castaño.

—Que extraño —Naegi dudo por un momento en si entrometerse era necesario, la chica realmente parecía molesta —cosas personales tal vez —el chico susurro para seguir su camino.

—Tonto Komaeda.

—¿Qué? —inmediatamente los pasos del chico tomaron una dirección diferente a la usual ¿Komaeda Nagito? ¿Podría ser el mismo que buscaban? Solo había una manera de averiguarlo ¿No?

—¿Junko? —la rubia volteo tranquilamente pero al chocar con esos ojos verdes que la miraban con curiosidad decidió "huir" de tal situación pero fue detenida por la mano del joven —¡Espera, por favor! ¿Que está sucediendo, Junko? — la joven dió un gran suspiro y soltándose de dicho agarre volteo a verlo con su típica actitud arrogante.

—Ponte cómodo, Makoto —el chico entendió esas palabras perfectamente, al parecer sería una historia larga.

**(...)**

—Estoy un poco decepcionado, tardaron más de lo que pensé, tal vez te subestime, joven Kirigiri —el albino movía repetidas veces sus manos con cada palabra pronunciada —pero también sorprendido, una joven de tu edad fue la única que logró encontrarme después de tanto tiempo de causar caos ¿Solo tú? Eso es de admirar ¿No te parece correcto, Hajime?

—Más que correcto Komaeda Nagito, pero ¿Seguirás hablando o intentarás escapar como las otras veces que estuvimos apunto de atraparte? —Hinata hablaba con total calma mientras intentaba acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba aquel albino, pero una risa sonora lo hizo detenerse provocando que dudará un momento de su acción.

—Eres tan presuntuoso, justo como te describían ¿No es así? —el castaño se limitó a gruñir un poco ¿Quien se creía el para decirle algo así?

—Idiota —Hajime tomo aire con la única intención de retomar su acción anterior.

—Retrocede Hinata —el mencionado le dedicó una mirada desconcertante a su compañera ¿Que se alejara? ¿Por qué? Tenían a su enemigo justo enfrente de ellos solo debían acercarse y atraparlo.

—Kyouko... —la mencionada negó aún sin dirigirle la mirada, con cierta decepción el obedeció.

—Eres inteligente joven detective. Lo notaste ¿No? —el albino exhaló un momento y con una sonrisa en su rostro volteo a verlos —¿Quieren atraparme? Me parece bien, solamente tengo unas condiciones, si no son aceptadas como pudiste observar, tengo mi particular plan B.

—Habla... —el castaño aún no entendía a que se refería con plan B, aún así Kyouko se mantenía algo tensa ¿Que estaba sucediendo?

**(...)**

—Y esa es toda la historia —comento la chica sin mostrar algún sentimiento en su rostro.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila sabiendo todo eso? —el chico se exaltaba con cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

—Cállate Makoto, estas llamando demasiado la atención, adoro ser el centro de atención pero existen límites, cálmate o me retiro —el mencionado gruño un poco ¿Cómo podía comportarse así sabiendo todo el daño que el albino había ocasionado por simple locura?

—Pudiste detenerlo, eres más conciente que el.

—Contestame algo ¿Te volverías el enemigo de alguien como el, por una simple tontería? Yo no, es supervivencia Makoto, mi vida era antes que la de todas esas personas.

—¡Eso es demasiado egoísta! Eres una basura igual que el, tal vez no hiciste nada para ayudarlo, pero tampoco para salvar a esa gente, eres... —el chico no pudo continuar, Junko le había proporcionado un fino golpe en su mejilla, el chico se quedó estático unos momentos y al dirigirle nuevamente su mirada, pudo verla ahí, se encontraba furiosa, detrás de esos ojos cristalizados podía ver una mirada furiosa esconderse.

—¡No eres nadie para juzgar mi vida! Tú también tuviste la oportunidad ¿Y sabes algo? No vi que hicieras nada, mucha gente murió esta última semana, tu ya conocías su identidad y aún así ¡No lo detuviste! Me reclamas a mi, pero dime algo ¿Es mejor el mandar a una detective, que haber hecho algo tú? Haz visto lo que puede hacer ¡¿Fue lo correcto, Makoto Naegi?!.

Las palabras de la chica aumentaron conforme avanzaba, el castaño simplemente dió un trago en seco, ella tenía razón, le estaba reclamando a la persona equivocada, aunque Kyouko le hubiera dicho que lo mejor era que no interviniera, no era correcto que el hubiera obedecido sin decir nada más, la persona que amaba estaba frente a ese lunático y lo único que el se atrevía a hacer era reclamarle a alguien que tenía la misma capacidad de el para hacer algo.

—Junko —la chica limpio un poco sus ojos para después mirarlo con cierta rabia —tienes razón, y ante tus palabras solo tengo algo que decirte —el castaño la miro con decisión, acción que intrigó a la rubia. El chico que estaba observando en ese momento no se parecía ni un poco a su tímido compañero de clase —dime dónde está Komaeda, es momento de terminar todo esto —Enoshima simplemente rio ante la petición.

—¿Quieres llegar a él? Una condición deberás cumplir primero ¿Estas dispuesto? —la sonrisa que se formaba en la chica, ocultaba tantos sentimientos que no se podía identificar la razón de la misma.

**Enero 28, 2018**


	13. Chapter 13

—¡¿Eso es cierto?! —la sonrisa del albino desapareció al ver a cierta rubia entrar en la habitación. 

—Junko Enoshima —Kyouko mencionó en un susurro sin mostrar sorpresa alguna, tal parece que ya conocía sobre la complicidad de la chica. 

—¡Responde Komaeda! —Junko comenzaba a perder la paciencia con cada segundo que pasa.

—Así es, Junko —Nagito había cambiado completamente su semblante, ya no era ese semblante de lunático que le había mostrado a los jóvenes agentes, está vez parecía completamente serio.

—¿Entonces? —está vez la pregunta iba dirigida a la joven detective, el albino estaba ignorando completamente cualquier reproche que la rubia le lanzará, desde su punto de vista su decisión era lo mejor. 

—Conoces perfectamente al cuerpo de la agencia, esa decisión no es algo que yo pueda tomar —Kyouko hablo con su característico semblante serio.

—Eres muy responsable Kyouko Kirigiri, incluso cuando tú vida depende de tu propia decisión —una sonrisa comenzó aparecer en el rostro del albino con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

—¡Detente, Ahora! —Junko dio paso firme comenzando a reducir la distancia que mantenía con el joven al mismo tiempo que le exigía su atención.

—Junko, retirate nada de esto es tu problema —Nagito cambiaba radicalmente de carácter dependiendo de con quién hablara, una característica habitual en el.

—Hinata —el mencionado volteo para observar a su compañera —no podemos aceptar las condiciones de Komaeda, pero tampoco rechazarla, no en nuestras condiciones actuales —el castaño tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta pero ese lugar estaba lleno de explosivos, cualquier mal paso significaba una muerte segura para todos los presentes.

—¿Realmente se atrevería a usar su plan B, teniendo justo frente a él a la persona que intenta salvar? —esa pregunta causo cierta duda en Kyouko ¿Se atrevería? Su compañero de misión siempre solía hacer preguntas de ese tipo.

—Solo hay una forma de saberlo, ve planificando una salida de emergencia, averiguaré si ese sujeto es tan loco como dice ser —Hajime asintió y con discreción comenzó a retroceder buscando su plan de emergencia, mientras la chica se acercaba a la escena frente a ella.

—¡Responde! —Enoshima mantenía sus ojos completamente cristalinos estaba soportando sus lágrimas con todos los métodos posibles

—Yo considero que Junko, merece una explicación lógica ¿No te parece? — Nagito observó a la detective con una sería mirada para volver a colocar su fría mirada en la rubia frente a él.

—Ya respondí, nada de esto es tu problema ¿No te parece suficiente, Enoshima? Además, ¿Que haces aquí? —una presencia resolvió todas las dudas del albino —Makoto Naegi, es un gusto volvernos a ver ¿No te parece? —el mencionado no cambio su expresión, mantenía un rostro serio, lleno de ira y decisión.

—¿Naegi? —Kyouko volteo en dirección al chico, la escena entre ambos jóvenes se había puesto tan complicada que no había notado su presencia.

—No, no me parece, Komaeda —la faceta del joven también había cambiado, se escuchaba realmente molesto, conforme hablaba se acercaba cada vez más a la escena frente a él —aún no le has respondido con sinceridad a Junko, en realidad dudo que actuarás con sinceridad alguna vez. 

—¿Idiota? —Junko miro a su compañero de clases acercarse al albino con tal presencia que provoca que ambas chicas retrocedieran inconscientemente de tal escena.

—Oh —Komaeda cambio su semblante a uno relajado y alegre —por favor Naegi, ¿De qué hablas? —el joven sonreía como si nada malo ocurriera a su alrededor. 

—¡¿Porque?! —el menor había tomado al albino del cuello de su chaqueta, Naegi solía tener una buena actitud ante cualquier situación, pero las acciones que estaba tomando actualmente sorprendían a más de uno.

—Existen preguntas en este mundo que no necesitan ser respondidas ¿No te parece? —el albino continuaba con su típica sonrisa, cosa que acababa con la paciencia del castaño menor rápidamente. 

—Desgraciado... —cada palabra pronunciada por Naegi contenía una pizca de rabia, cosa que el albino podía notar y graciosamente le parecía interesante esa apariencia en su antiguo amigo.

—Cambiando de tema, joven Kyouko ¿Aceptara mis condiciones? —la mencionada tardó en responder estaban sucediendo tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, la presión podía llegar incluso a alguien tan experimentada y hábil como lo era la detective.

—Listo —la voz de su compañero de equipo ayudó a despejar todos esos sentimientos que se encontraban en ella —cuando digas.

—No, supongo que desde el principio estabas conciente de tal respuesta ¿No es así? —el albino la miro aún con esa sonrisa que mostraba tranquilidad, claramente la única persona que tenía tranquilidad era el.

—Eres inteligente, hubiera sido un honor para mí ser atrapado por alguien como tú —en un rápido movimiento el albino escapó del agarre de Makoto, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca, al mismo tiempo que se posicionaba en el centro de la habitación —Junko, mis más sinceras disculpas.

—¡Maldito! — tanto Junko como Naegi habían sacado más que su furia en ese pequeño grito, se sentían decepcionados.

—¡Hinata! —el mencionado asintió y con rapidez tomo a la rubia para sacarla de la habitación por la salida de emergencia que de vio obligado a improvisar. 

—Te veré en otra vida, agente Kyouko Kirigiri —las últimas palabras del albino fueron mencionadas con cierta rabia, al mismo tiempo que hacía explotar sus queridísimas bombas con un solo llamado.

—¡Komaeda! — el castaño menor con aún rabia en su mirada intento acercarse a él pero Kyouko se lo impidió, si no salían ahora, realmente se verían en la otra vida con ese maniático.

—¡Vamos! —la detective lanzó al menor por un conducto enviándolo directamente a un monto de costales que con muchas dificultad amortiguaron dicha caída.

—¡Detective! —la chica hizo caso omiso, no pensaba detenerse ahora, con la adrenalina al cien se tiró por el mismo conducto no sin antes dedicarle una pequeña mirada a su enemigo y escuchar —Dile que lo siento —ella sabía hacia quien iban dirigidas ciertas palabras.

**Enero 29, 2018.**


	14. Chapter 14

—¿Estás bien Kyouko? —Hinata se acercó sin dudar, ignorando completamente la presencia del menor.

—Como siempre —esa actitud tan independiente siempre le sacaba una sonrisa al castaño, después de sacudirse un poco la detective busco a la rubia con la mirada —llama a los refuerzos, alguien necesita asegurarse que Komaeda no sobrevivió a dicha acción —el joven simplemente asintió.

—Idiota —Junko había comenzado a llorar, ese lunático era la única familia que le había quedado.

—Junko Enoshima —la mencionada se tenso al escuchar su nombre, pero eso no evitó que continuará con sus acción, sus lágrimas no se detenían aún así Kirigiri decidió empezar hablar —momentos antes de salir del lugar el me dijo "Que lo lamenta mucho"

—¿Cuáles eran sus condiciones? —esas palabras sorprendieron a la chica de cabellera lavanda, parece que la joven frente a ella había escuchado varias cosas.

—Tu protección —Kyouko soltó sin más robando la atención de Enoshima —también quería la unión de... —ella calló ¿Estaba bien continuar? Ya había comenzado no podía detenerse ahora ¿O si? —con tu hermana, en realidad todas las condiciones trataban de ti. 

—¿De mi? —la rubia de cierta manera realmente estaba sorprendida, nunca espero algo así del muchacho, ¿Siempre fue ella? —¿Realmente eso no se podía realizar?

—Como agentes no podemos aceptar condiciones de ningún enemigo, esas son las reglas —Hinata había hablado, causando una mirada desilusionada por parte de la rubia —claro que sí realmente eres inocente la primera condición de Komaeda se cumpliría y si tú pidieras la unión de tu hermana, se cumpliría la segunda condición —Kyouko se limito a darle un leve golpe en el hombro, no debía comprometerlos a tales cosas, son agentes, no magos como para poder realizar tal cosa.

—¿Cómo saben que no soy culpable?

—Porque no lo eres —Naegi por fin se había podido levantar después de tal caída y se acercaba a la joven frente a él —fuiste engañada como todos. 

—Pero no hice nada para detenerlo yo sabía todo lo que hacía —el joven negó nuevamente. 

—En se casó también soy culpable —el menor le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa a Junko, acción que no pasó desapercibida para cierta detective. 

—Ambos actuaron para detener a Komaeda, entonces no son del todo culpables —el grupo de presentes miraron con intriga a Hajime —no me miren así, simplemente es una hipótesis —por un leve momento los ojos de Junko brillaron, cosa que no duró mucho pues casi al instante su mirada bajo, al recordar todo lo que el albino planeaba hacer por ella. 

—Junko, debemos irno. En pocas palabras debes acompañarnos —ambos castaños miraron con asombro a Kyouko, eso había sido algo rudo de su parte aunque no esperaban menos de la fría detective, la rubia simplemente asintió sin decir nada más. 

**(...)**

—¡Hinata, mira! —la menor del grupo se acercó al agente con una inocente sonrisa en su rostro —el padre de Kyouko me dió está linda medalla, y dijo que tal vez en unos años podría trabajar con ustedes —Hajime simplemente sonrió y acarició tranquilamente la cabeza de la pequeña.

—Eso es genial, Komaru, espero verte por aquí muy pronto —la menor simplemente asintió, no le parecía mala idea trabajar junto al joven.

**(...)**

—¿Entonces? — el castaño miro a la joven detective con algo de curiosidad en su voz.

—¿Ella te importa? —esa pregunta confundió un poco al joven.

—Simplemente me parece triste todo lo que le ha sucedido, Nagito podía estar loco pero siempre estuvo para ella, lamentablemente hizo las cosas incorrectas, me preocupa solo eso, tal vez me importe de la misma manera en la que a ti te importa Hajime —Kyouko lo miro de reojo, interesante manera de darle la vuelta a su interrogatorio.

—Ella estará bien, si existía alguna prueba de su complicidad, Komaeda murió junto con ella, aún no logro entender las razones de ese lunático, pero admito que lo que intento hacer por Enoshima al final fue algo sorprenderte —el menor la miro un momento, ella tenía su miraba fijamente en atardecer frente a ellos.

—¿Crees que hubiera sido mejor el haber aceptados esas condiciones? —la detective se había hecho esa pregunta desde el incidente y lamentablemente no había encontrado respuesta por lo que solamente se encogió de hombros —entiendo.

— Por si te interesa, Enoshima en estos momento ya está con su hermana, todo lo que Komaeda deseaba realizar, al final se cumplió —una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven, esperaba que las cosas cambiarán para su compañera de clases.

—Creo que al final todo resultó bien para todos, ¿No?

—Naegi —el mencionado volteo un poco al escuchar su nombre —no quiero volver a ver al Naegi Makoto que apareció frente a mis ojos al enfrentar a Komaeda Nagito, ese no eras tú.

—Lo se, perdona —el chico bajo la mirada, en ese momento simplemente era manejado por su ira, el ver a ese sujeto frente a él con el más mínimo remordimiento hizo que un lado que ni el conocía apareciera. 

—Solo no vuelvas a comportarte así —la detective levantó lentamente el rostro de su contrario —un detective no se deja llevar por el momento ni mucho menos por los sentimientos en una situación así, si serás mi novio debes aprender a controlarte —un pequeño beso chocó contra sus labios, dejado al castaño sorprendido —vamos tengo asuntos que arreglar con papá y tu vienes conmigo —una pequeña sonrisa se posó en los labios de Kyouko ocasionando un torpe suspiro en Makoto.

—Iré a donde tú vayas —fueron las últimas palabras del joven, para después seguir sin duda a aquella detective que lo enamoro. 

**Enero 30, 2018.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola(?) Se podría considerar el último capítulo de esta pequeña historia, si en algún momento no me complace no duden que regresaré para cambiar el final, aún así espero les gustará esta pequeña historia, muchas gracias a los que siguieron esta historia desde principio a final.


End file.
